The Moon
by Phenomstress
Summary: WARNING: very dark. but very short. So read it and tell me what you think.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Moon  
Author: Miss Calysto-Helmsley  
Rating: R (dark)  
Disclaimer I don't own characters or song.  
Summary: The darkest thing I've ever written.  
A/N--read the lyrics, they'll surprise you.....  
//represents song lyrics\\  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
//I'm still here....under the moon\\  
  
  
He sat in his darkness soaking up the light from the moon as it forced it's way into his hotel room. He was thinking of her again, It had been a long time since he'd heard from her, but she still plaged his thoughts. Damn her for it. He loved her then, hell, he still loved her now. A part of him would go back in time, once a night, just to see her face. He could almost touch her skin.   
  
  
//I was just a child, but you seemed like so much more\\  
//The way you would approach me and drift across the floor\\  
//I'd see you in the hal,l and you'd kiss me with a smile\\  
//I never understood it, was I even worth your while?\\  
//The other kids at school they would hate me and they'd spit\\  
//Cuz I was just a no one to them I wasn't shit\\  
//But you would always hold me and stand there by my side\\  
//We were only 17, we'd be together till we died\\  
  
  
He remembered all the promices of their live together. Marriage, kids, house, life. All with her. Everything was for her. He loved her, ya know? He walks to the window of his dark room and opens it. The moon is staring at him. Remembering her words.  
  
  
//But then it all happened, the ever dreadful day\\  
//Somebody tried to rape you, and now I'll make him pay\\  
//You pointed him out to me, my thoughts began to race\\  
//I took my daddy's 45 and shot him in the fuckin' face!\\  
//I did it all for you and though I'm facin' years\\  
//I would do the time just to equal all your tears\\  
//The last thing that you told me when I left the courtroom\\  
//Is that we'd always be together... cuz we're both under the moon\\  
  
  
He could tell you what she was wearing. Black pants, red shirt, purple barrett in her hair. He can still see her eyes. She was safe, he'd taken that bastard away. And he was very proud, he knew it was wrong. But it's what she wanted. She always got what she wanted. He do anything for her. He proved it that day. He can still hear the gunshot. The last words he told her that day were, "I'll forever love you even in your doom, we'll always be together cuz we're both under the moon".  
  
  
//I sit here in my cell, and the walls are made of stone\\  
//I justified your pain, but now I sit alone\\  
//I write another letter, I write one everyday\\  
//I never got a letter back, I write em anyway\\  
//I try to call collect, your number has been changed\\  
//I'm starin at the light bulb, and I start to feel deranged\\  
//You never came to visit me, I sit facin tha glass\\  
//No-one's on tha other side, and now its in tha past\\  
  
  
He always thought she'd come but she never would. So when he got out, he knew it was finally time for him to be him. Or at least what was left of him. A shattered shell of a man. Her man. He shook that thought from his haed, he remembered the jail ceel, he didn't want to be put in her spell again. He joined the World Wrestling Federation in hopes of a legal release of his frustration. But he secretly always hope, he'd see her again.  
  
  
//My head is always spinnin, I'm poundin' on the wall\\  
//I feel like I'm forgotten, no sign of you at all\\  
//You're probably gettin' married, you're probably gettin fucked\\  
//I'll break out of this cage, and try to cut that muthafucka up\\  
//I curl up in the corner, my body will corrode\\  
//My teeth are turning into dust, skin is growing mold\\  
//I'm starin' out tha window of my eternal doom\\  
//I know that you are out there... somewhere underneath the moon\\  
  
  
He made his way into the arena. His fans cheered for him. They cheered who he thought he was. He wasn't a man, she made him an animal. And he'll spend the rest of his life trying to figure out whether he loathed her, or if he still loves her. He went into his locker room and got ready to face the cameras, lights, fire, and fans. He was ready to face his future. He walked backstage and held onto the curtain, waiting for his cue to walk out.  
  
  
//Many many years, many more to go\\  
//Does she still remember? God he only knows\\  
//I now become a savage, they chain me to a wall\\  
//I still can see your body, I still can hear ya call\\  
//I'm nothin but a maggot, I'm locked away and lost\\  
//the world that doesn't want me, my dignity is tossed\\  
  
  
His match was done. And his prayers had been answered. She was at the show. He quickly made arrangements for her to come backstage. He knew what he had to say. Soon she was knocking at his door. He opened the door to see her standing there, like a crazed fan, wearing one of his shirts. All she could say to him was, "Kane, I'm such a big fan!" He slowly shut the door and lifted up his mask. Her face grew pale and her eyes grew wide. And all he said was...  
  
  
//fuck you and the moon!\\  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N- Song called "The Moon" by ICP. 


	2. Who is She?

"Glen?"  
  
He said nothing. He just stared into her eyes. Those eyes that haunted him for years. She took a step back. She was shaking, that meant she was scared. Good. No, he shouldn't scare her, he still loves her. Doesn't he? He shook his head from frustrations and walked over to a bench and sat down and watched her. She had the chance to run now. But she didn't run. She just stood there, eyes watching his.  
  
She should've run.  
  
"Why didn't you ever write back?" That's all he could think of. All those years wondering why she'd abandoned him, and all he can say to her is 'Why didn't you write back' if it was humanly possably he would've kicked himself in the mouth right then.  
  
"I never got a letter."  
  
Liar! He felt like ripping her apart. He wrote her twice a day. Does she have any idea how many times he thought of her. They chained him to a damn wall because they thought he'd lost his damn mind. The truth is he did lose his mind. The second he met her. And the day he lost all concept of right and wrong.  
  
"You must've heard me wrong. Why didn't ya write back."  
  
"Stuff changed between us Glen."  
  
"No shit."  
  
That was stating the obvious. All he did was kill a man for her. Rodney. His name was Rodney. Shot him in the face. One bullet. One moment. One girl. It was all because of her. She told him that Rodney was trying to rape her, she told him Rodney needed to pay. Glen would make him pay. Rodney paid that night with his life.  
  
"You know what I meant Glen."  
  
"No I don't, I loved you! Didn't you love me?"  
  
She told him she did. She told him they would be together, forever. Forever. That word meant everything to him. And it meant nothing to her. He found that out in prison. Rodney hadn't really tried to rape her. She only said that because he had pissed her off. She used Glen to take out her trash. And he was the one that got thrown in the dump. It was that day in court. When they asked her if Rodney had tried to rape her. She said no. The bitch said no!   
  
"No."  
  
She said it again. Glen jumped to his feet and stared down at her. She had taken his life away. She'd maken him taken a life. She made him spend life in jail. No she didn't. He did. He stole his dad's gun, he pulled the trigger. All for her. And for what? Absolutly nothing. He was a big red machine. He was big from years of working out in prison, in hopes of breaking out and taking care of any guy that she was with. He was red, from Rodney's blood, even after she said Rodney never raped her, he never regreted it. And that made him a monster.  
  
"I know why you're here."  
  
She was there because she had a shot at being a damn superstar. Damn contest thought up for ratings. He never thought she'd enter. Let alone get as far as she did. But he's staring at her now. This was a way for him to start a new life, and now she's back. That's not the thought that bothered him. The thought that he still loved her and would probably still kill for her. That's what scared him.  
  
"Yeah I better get back."  
  
She ran out of the room. He walked to the door and watched her run away. This wasn't over. He would find a way to make her pay for his lost years. He just didn't know how. He'd make her love him again. She had to love him again. He'd make her. He watched her walk down the hall.   
  
"You'll be back Nidia." 


End file.
